Observando você, Higurashi Kagome
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: Taisho Inuyasha é um hanyou que terminou seu ensino médio e não sabia porque ainda estava no baile de formatura. "Ele não fazia questão de se misturar com as outras pessoas do colégio, gostava da solidão, mas não tanto quanto observar Higurashi Kagome."


**Numa tarde súbita, em um momento em que eu estava sem nada para entregar no trabalho, sendo embalada pela música do Maroon 5 - Payphone. Veio esta simples e, na minha opinião, romântica inspiração.**

**Peço com adiantamento, que se houver erros de grafia, foi a minha imaginação forçando meus dedos a escrever mais rápido, para não perder o raciocínio.**

**Escrevi também, porque a maioria das fanfics que eu lia de Inuyasha e Cia, a maioria estão em Hiatus ou os escritores largaram (eu entendo seus motivos, porque já fiz isso! kk). **

**Então esta história, pequena one-shot, serve para lembrar a todos que a inspiração pode vir de formas inimagináveis, se você souber ouvir.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Inuyasha podia vê-la de longe, dançando com uma amiga de cabelos compridos, chamada Sangô, e um outro cara, que ele conhecia como Miroku.

Ele não fazia questão de se misturar com as outras pessoas do colégio, gostava da solidão, mas não tanto quanto observar Kagome Higurashi. Ela era o modelo de pessoa perfeita: estudante brilhante, bonita e simpática.

Tudo o que deixava Inuyasha enjoado, mas havia algo naqueles olhos negros, que quando ele os observava, fazia-o esquecer de tudo que um dia já lhe fora ensinado pela família. _Ignorar humanos_, Sesshoumaru falava.

Não entendia porque estava ainda no baile de formatura. A música tinha uma batida melosa, mas não fazia as pessoas formarem casais, o que deixou Inuyasha mais tranqüilo, voltando o olhar para Kagome Higurashi. "_Mas que pensamento é este!?_".

Observava ela de longe. Como ela ria enquanto dançava, o que não era normal vindo das outras pessoas. Mas isto combinava com Kagome, essa simplicidade e os sorrisos em qualquer momento.

Notou que já estava olhando para aquele lado do salão mais tempo do que ele esperava, mais do que já fazia nos últimos anos em todos os lugares onde ela estava. Todos os alunos saíram formados naquele ano: youkais e humanos; inclusive Inuyasha, que era o único hanyou.

Inuyasha odiava o colégio, odiava os humanos, e também os youkais – os metidos, que sempre zombavam dele.

Pediu outra bebida e debruçou-se sobre o balcão. O DJ trocou a música, passou para uma daquelas músicas de casais, do tipo lenta e de dar dor de cotovelo. Ele sabia que a _sua_ humana deveria estar dançando com o rei do baile, já que ela foi nomeada a rainha.

- Um Martini, por favor. – Kagome Higurashi se sentou a um banco de distância dele. Inuyasha olhou muito rapidamente, surpreso e atordoado. Tomou um grande gole da sua bebida e pediu outra.

De repente ouviu uma voz que acompanhava a letra da música. Kagome cantava a música lenta ao seu lado. Tão inocente que ela nem reparou que o hanyou a observava. E ele ficou outra vez confuso, ela tinha uma voz maravilhosa, que lembrava a da sua mãe quando era criança.

Inuyasha apagou a lembrança da mente e voltou a tomar a bebida que o barman trouxe.

- Achei que estaria dançando, senhorita Kagome. – Comentou o senhor. Inuyasha preferiu que ele não lembrasse ela de que ela poderia sair de perto dele, de Inuyasha. Não que aquele velho, pensou o hanyou, soubesse que ele a observava durante o baile.

Kagome sorriu tímida e por algum motivo olhou para Inuyasha. Ele não baixou o olhar e a expressão dela não mudava. Haviam estudado na mesma turma por longos anos, mas ela nunca lhe dirigiu o olhar, até aquele momento. Permaneceu assim, quase sem piscar, ela o analisava e ele a admirava.

Inuyasha sentiu algo no peito, que implorava para ele parasse de olhá-la. Mas a garota fez isto por ele quando tomou sua bebida, Kagome pareceu ficar levemente rubra. Ele soltou um riso rouco. E ela o fitou, com o olhar intrigado. Ele balançou a cabeça como costume, quando conseguia as coisas.

A humana pediu outra bebida e respondeu que estava cansada. Mas que logo iria retornar. Depois se virou para Inuyasha e ele ainda a olhava.

Kagome riu.

- Não é certo ficar encarando as pessoas, sabia?

Inuyasha mexeu as orelhas de cachorro e passou a mão pelo cabelo longo, depois puxou as mangas da blusa social, o casaco estava na cadeira pendendo.

- Então você sabe que está errada.

- Talvez. – Ela riu. Inuyasha sentiu que a bebida descia mais quente na garganta e algo dentro dele estava perturbando a sua linha de raciocínio. – Você não é de respeitar regras, não é?

Não era uma pergunta. Inuyasha deu de ombros e ficou de pé. Largou o copo com um dinheiro em baixo e saiu do salão.

Kagome tinha um cheiro de calda de maçã do amor, depois passava para o alecrim. Ele precisava sair e tomar um pouco de ar, que não fosse o que a humana exalava.

Inuyasha devia de odiá-la. Deveria odiar todos os humanos, mas só os evitava. A morte da sua mãe, já fazia tantos anos, que nem seu pai os culpava. Sesshoumaru não gostava muito de ninguém, mas tinha um certo declínio para esboçar seu desgosto com humanos. Mas se ele visse como Kagome Higurashi era tentadora, ele provavelmente mudaria de ideia.

Procurou um canto no estacionamento. Pegou um cigarro da caixa e o isqueiro. Já não sentia mais como se fosse explodir por dentro, o calor se esvaiu e ele sentiu-se novamente bem, naquela concha. Estava terminando o primeiro cigarro, quando uma figura apareceu se materializando ao longe, no curto campo de visão que ele tinha. Mas o cheiro, este, era suficiente para que ele soubesse quem é a pessoa.

- Vim exigir as minhas desculpas. – Ela fingiu falar sério. Inuyasha percebeu que a voz dela estava tremendo, mas só alguém como ele ou um youkai notaria essa diferença.

- Seja pelo menos um pouco sensível e me ofereça um. – Ela apontou para o cigarro. Ele estendeu a caixa até ela.

Kagome em um movimento rápido bateu na mão do hanyou e deixou a caixa e o que tinha dentro se espalhar pelo chão do estacionamento.

- Você é maluca!? – Kagome fez uma cara de inocente. – Sua bruxa!

Mas ela não se ofendeu. Continuou ali parada. Inuyasha bufava. Ele nunca havia imaginado que a_ sua_ Kagome, tinha um temperamento assim. Pensou em mil maneiras de xinga-la pelo que ela havia feito.

- Se sou uma bruxa, que são as feias das histórias, porque me olha tanto?

Inuyasha riu. Mas não qualquer risada. Para qualquer um era uma risada de arrepiar os cabelos. Isto porque ninguém entendia o que Kagome causava nele. Aquele cheiro ao seu redor, o espaço pareceu pequeno demais entre eles.

- E quem disse que eu faço isso?

- Você sempre faz isso, Inuyasha Taisho. Desde o nono ano do fundamental. – Ela acrescentou.

Inuyasha permaneceu com a mesma expressão.

Mas suas mãos suavam. O estômago formigou e toda a respiração dos pulmões começaram a se desordenar.

- Eu sempre percebi. – Ela respondeu. – Agora quero que me responda. Estava me olhando... Inuyasha? – Ela disse enquanto que com a mão tocava de leve as orelhas de cachorro no topo de sua cabeça.

Elas fizeram um barulho estranho. Mas Inuyasha ainda estava petrificado. _Ela havia então notado._ Bom, ele não queria isso. Gostava de observa-la, do jeito como sorria. Mas ele estava errado, ele não poderia.

- Inu...yasha? – Ela chamou de novo.

_Kagome conhecia o seu nome!_

_O que estava acontecendo com ele?_

Inuyasha não soube quando ele ordenou aos seus braços para puxa-la para perto de si. Não soube quando ele ordenou que ela ficasse assim, tão perto dele; perto o suficiente para ele ficar sufocado com o cheiro dela.

- Inu...

E ele não soube como e quando ele beijou Kagome Higurashi. Não sabia a quanto tempo estava junto a ela. Não sabia se estava fazendo isto, o beijo, do jeito certo.

Inuyasha apenas compreendia que ela não tentou se soltar dele.

Kagome passou um dos braços pela nuca dele e a outra pela cintura. Mordia o lábio dele, ora sim ora não. Distribuía beijos no rosto e no pescoço e depois voltava a beija-lo.

Inuyasha nem se lembrava mais do sobrenome, ou de onde morava, ou dos seus conceitos sobre humanos e youkais.

A única que importava era Kagome Higurashi, a garota que ele sempre observava de longe. Depois de algum tempo, Inuyasha não soube dizer ao certo quando, ela se soltou e se aninhou no peito dele.

Com a respiração faltando e a consciência recobrando, o hanyou tomou um susto e a soltou o mais rápido possível.

- Inuyasha... o que foi? – Mas ele dava cada vez mais passos para trás, enquanto que ela caminhava na sua direção. – Inuyasha, isso é uma brincadeira certo?

- Você... é tudo culpa sua! Sua bruxa! Você me enfeitiçou!

Ele jogou suas emoções no ar. A cabeça latejava de pensamentos que surgiam na mente e as imagens e sensações anteriores estavam perturbando o seu organismo. Era difícil controlar. _Os passos_.

Kagome Higurashi abriu um largo sorriso e estendeu as mãos.

- Isso! Me culpe, Inuyasha. Mas eu não posso mudar o que eu sinto por você. – Ela disse com a voz firme. Inuyasha não dava mais nenhum passo para trás, observava ela caminhar na sua direção, com aquele sorriso. – Você me observa a tanto tempo, que nem sabe que eu já estava olhando você antes.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio.

Ele não podia acreditar. Ou melhor, não queria.

Mas ela estava sufocando ele, deixando-o acuado, as barreiras que ele tanto custou a criar estavam ruindo. Justamente naquele momento.

- Você. – Ela começou puxando ele pela mão. – Eu gosto de você, não sei a quanto tempo.

- Eu... – Ela se surpreendeu com a voz dele. Rouca, quase sem vida. – eu... não posso, eu...

Kagome Higurashi fez a única coisa que Inuyasha Taisho não esperava. Diminuiu o espaço entre eles e deu-lhe um outro beijo. Inuyasha esperava tentar parar a garota, mas seu coração mandava em seus instintos e ele estava sofrendo por não estar com ela.

Só Kami-sama sabia o quanto ele a observava e o quanto odiava estar longe dela.

- Por favor... não fique só me observando. - Ela pediu entre os beijos.

- Eu não vou. – Ele deu um suspiro antes de abrir um largo sorriso, depois se separam. Ambos com os pulmões arfando e procurando por um pouco de ar. – Eu... eu também gosto... ahm.. gosto de você Kagome.

- Eu te quero muito Inuyasha. – Ela engoliu a respiração. – Te quero a muito tempo.

Ele riu e voltou a beija-la.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava errado sobre os humanos.

Inuyasha e Kagome Higurashi voltaram a festa e a moça apresentou seus amigos. Que Inuyasha já conhecia de longe. Eram dois trapalhões, Sangô e Miroku - mas ele podia conviver com isto, se significava estar perto de Kagome.

E depois Rin surgiu - quase no final da festa -, prima de Kagome, uma garota com aparência de menina, era um ano mais velha que eles; que apareceu de última hora trazendo consigo uma lembrança para Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha já não se sentia mais desconfortável com a presença dos humanos. Achava que mudara seus conceitos, e isso era bom.

Kagome só tinha olhos para Inuyasha agora.

Assim como ela sempre teve os dele.

**FIM**


End file.
